


小叔叔 番外③ 崔大叔的颁奖典礼

by zhu94lu



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 18:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20764724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhu94lu/pseuds/zhu94lu





	小叔叔 番外③ 崔大叔的颁奖典礼

崔胜澈又一年入围了年度最佳男主提名，到底是自己的成绩，可他怎么也高兴不起来。刘源硕告诉自己这趟行程后，看了看正窝在自己怀里昏昏欲睡的人，露出的细白的脖子上是大大小小深深浅浅的痕迹，再看他脸上还未消下去的红晕，胜澈吸了吸鼻子，深感自己做得是过分了些。

“颁奖典礼？”净汉坐在沙发上努力地调整坐姿，想找到一个舒服的姿势，抱着玻璃碗一口一口吃着小番茄：“什么时候？”

“下个月五号。”

“下个月啊……那可不行，我得要期末考试了。”

一个小番茄从中间咬开，红彤彤的汁水顺着嘴角流过脖子，胜澈盯着他嘴角看了半天，花了好大意志力才让自己的视线从那处移开：“哦……那没时间……就算了……”

“嗯？你问这个干什么？颁奖典礼的门票难道不是固定的？”

“我请源硕哥帮我多要了两张……可以的话，跟知秀一起来吗？”

“哦……”净汉淡淡地看了他一眼：“不想去。这些天太累了！大叔你也不能看我年轻就这么使劲折腾我，受不了……你去工作的话，我正好在家休息。”

这话堵得胜澈说不出一个字，到底还是自己做的孽，可每次碰到这人就是控制不住，严格说起来，也不能全怪他吧。

于是崔胜澈的心情不佳一直延续到颁奖典礼当天。精致的高级定制西装是在当天早上比胜澈早一步到达了会场化妆间的，等胜澈进了化妆间，一众Cody已经等在那里，一副八卦的表情。这种定制西装他们这些混时尚圈、娱乐圈的谁不知道，光是看着袖口隐蔽的手工刺绣在上面的标志就知道这衣服就算没达到有价无市，也是价格不菲。

“胜澈前辈，我可跟你后面这么多年了，年年见你入围，什么样的贺礼没见过。今年这个可真是让我大开眼界！”

胜澈不置可否，从他进门第一眼看见服装台上摆放着的包装盒就知道这身衣服是谁送的，又是出自谁之手。净汉嘴上说着不来，可礼物还是按时送到的。

“想看吗？”

“想啊！”小姑娘根本经受不住崔胜澈刻意撩拨的。尽管已经是中年，可他举手投足间迷人气息比年轻时更甚，难怪这么多年在圈内经久不衰的。

胜澈一挑眉，拿了衣服转身进了换衣间。包装精美的盒子里摆放的是折叠整齐的一整套礼服，从内里的衬衫到外面的西装外套和西装裤，甚至连袜子都给他配好了颜色，鞋子更是不用说。这一套穿上身，饶是乞丐也能变成王子，更别说崔胜澈本就是一副王子气质。

“哇……”一拉帘子，满屋人都是下意识惊叹，这可太好看了！

“胜澈哥，你今儿这身衣服，可是对我造型师的大考验啊！这头发要是被我做坏了可就可惜了！”

“就是就是！我们这手残党如果今儿个一个手抖妆给弄花了，那不是坏了哥的好事！”

胜澈只笑不答，对于他来说，穿着这身衣服上台领奖，不论配以什么样的发型和妆容，他都觉得甜蜜。

果不其然，今年的大赏毫无悬念稳稳当当地落入崔胜澈手里。心境不同，迈出的步伐也轻快许多。这里是崔胜澈熟悉的地方，这一年又一年地站在这里，今年不同了，在他已经逐渐麻痹了心脏中间注入了一剂强心针。

“前辈，恭喜您！”

“胜澈呐！干的好啊！不愧是我们那届最出色的学生！”

“胜澈前辈，恭喜您得奖，以后还请您多多关照！”

胜澈一路捧着花回着礼笑着打着招呼，都是前来祝贺的后辈和朋友，他在圈内人缘是出了名的好，刘源硕走在他前面想帮他挡去一些也是无济于事，人实在太多了。好在后台这段从台前走到专用休息室的路不算长，转过弯看见休息室门口站着的人，看见他这番满载而归的样子，轻轻笑了笑。

“啊啊啊……抱歉啊……谢谢各位的祝福……我还有事……”说罢让身后的人被刘源硕挡了个结实：“你怎么在这儿？”

“你得了大赏，我这个做学妹的，自然要来恭喜的。学长，恭喜啊。”

“别人不知道，你还能不知道。我现在对这些……已经看淡了……一年年都是这样，也得让观众换换口味。”

“哦？学长的意思，是明年不准备活跃在屏幕前了？那你家那个小少爷，你准备怎么养？”

“娜莎！”

“哈哈哈哈，开玩笑！”娜莎耸耸肩：“我也给你准备了礼物，有点大……就先给你放在休息室了。”

“谢谢……”

“不客气！等你拆了礼物，记得好好想想怎么给我回礼啊！先走了！”

崔胜澈猜来猜去也万没想到娜莎所说的礼物会是个这么大的盒子。休息室中间摆放着一个粉色的圆形的一人高的盒子，上面绑着漂亮的蕾丝蝴蝶结。他可想不明白娜莎既说这是给他的礼物，又为何要打扮得这么粉嫩。

正想着，盒内传来“碰碰”地撞击声，闷闷的，应该是盒子厚的缘故。这里头放的还能是个活物？崔胜澈已经开始想象，还能是只宠物吗？大型犬？他记得以前有跟娜莎提过自己想养一只阿拉斯加来着。可是……狗会安稳地待在盒子里那么长时间？

“碰碰”两声又想起，撞击得频率相较之前更大了些。

胜澈拉着蝴蝶结的一角，将那丝带抽了出来，拿开盒子的盖子，里头蜷缩着的让他吓了一跳。

“净……净汉？”

他瞪大眼睛看着他，此刻净汉双手被捆缚在一起，双脚也被并拢用皮带扣着，口中衔着一个不大的圆球，被黑色丝带绕过耳朵在脑后固定。身上只有一件宽大的白色薄衬衫，长长的下摆勉强遮住下身，而领口已经被因为长时间含着小球无法吞咽下去的唾液浸湿，变得透明。

“你……你怎么……”

“唔唔……”净汉闭上眼睛摇了摇头，嘴里含着东西说不出话。可他这幅模样，胜澈注意到他脸颊上异样的潮红，还有光着的两条雪白的长腿小幅度地摩擦着。脚踝和手腕上已经因为捆绑勒出了明显的红痕。

胜澈不再犹豫，伸手把人从盒子里抱出来放到沙发上。

“嗯哼……”屁股刚接触到沙发，净汉猛的收紧双腿，小腹一紧，闷哼出声。

胜澈发觉他的不对劲，赶忙解开他嘴上的小球。被松开后，净汉大口大口喘着气，水汪汪泛了红的大眼睛看着胜澈慢慢解开自己手上和脚上的束缚：“嗯……崔叔……”

“净汉，你怎么了……你怎么会……是娜莎？”

净汉咬着嘴唇摇着头，重新获得自由的双手在第一时间攀上胜澈的肩膀：“后……后面……啊……好痒……”

“什么？”

胜澈这才注意到宽大衬衫下摆下隐藏着的玄机。撩起下摆，入眼便是束缚着前端的小小的黑色带子，一圈圈绕在半勃起的前身，又延伸到身后。胜澈不用看也知道他现在后面是怎样的光景。伸手摸了摸，果然在后面那个小口处摸到了硬邦邦的东西，坏心地戳了戳，引来净汉一阵颤抖。

“净汉……告诉我……你这是……”

“唔……你……要不要……不要的话……啊！”

不要？怎么可能！胜澈根本不会给他说出这个选项的机会，手指按着已经滑出穴口的按摩棒，又将它重新推了进去。按摩棒进去一点，前端就多承受一点拉扯紧致感，胜澈这不打招呼就这么动作，吓得净汉只能张嘴大喊，下一秒就被胜澈的唇堵住了。

“别叫那么大声，外面人听见怎么办？”

“哼……”

“你给我这么大份礼，我要怎么报答你呢？”

“你……你别说了……”

“好，不说！做！”

猛的将埋在后穴深处的按摩棒抽出体外，解开在他前端的黑色细绳。这下前面是舒服了，可后面一直被按摩棒填充着，突然拿出来，一阵空虚感撩拨得净汉满身不舒服，被胜澈抱着，就这么在他怀里扭来扭去。

胜澈拖着他屁股的手一下子收紧，又“啪”地一声巴掌落在他雪白的臀瓣上：“不许动！”

“嘤嘤嘤……难受……”

“难受？”

“我……我里面……一开始……按摩棒插不进去……我……我用了……”

他断断续续带着哭腔又染了情欲的声音根本没办法把事情交代清楚，可只字片语也让胜澈摸清了事实，感情这孩子胆大到自己给自己用了催情的润滑剂，现在这么长时间过去，药效已经达到顶峰。

“谁准你用那个的！”胜澈说起来是生气的，早就说那东西伤身体，他从不舍得在净汉身上玩这些把戏，没想到这孩子竟然这么不爱惜自己身体。

“我……我……我错了……好叔叔……求你了……快点……快点……”

到底不能真的对他拉下脸，看他急得哭出来的样子，胜澈抱着他哄了他两下，一旁已经被解开绳子的按摩棒被他丢弃在沙发上，净汉正背对着它，看不清胜澈手上的动作，只觉得一个硬硬的凉凉的长长的东西又插了进来。

“啊……唔……”净汉抬起头舒服地呻吟一声，可是很快就辨识出胜澈是拿了那按摩棒重新插了进去，有些不满：“你……你不要玩了……难受……”

“不是你说想找个东西插进来……怎么，又不满意？”

“不……不要这个……要……要你……”

净汉眼泪汪汪地看着坐在沙发上假装正襟危坐的人，若不是坐在他怀里清楚感受到这人身体上的变化，光从外表看他还真以为崔胜澈不为所动呢。只是他下半身鼓囊囊的一团完全出卖了他。

他推了推胜澈让他放开自己，瘫软着身子滑下沙发。看着自己送来的高定西装穿在胜澈身上是那么合适，心里不由得自豪起来。他跪在胜澈双腿之间，双手顺着贴合的西装裤来回摩挲，然后直击重点部位，纤细的手指拉下西装裤的裤链，解开他裤腰，里头鼓囊囊的一团让人无法忽视。

这些动作净汉都太熟悉，两人从第一次过后性生活和谐得要命，虽然胜澈宠他舍不得对他玩什么花样，可净汉这个年纪，在情事上总有那么多稀奇古怪的想法。

下身布料被全部移除，坚挺的欲望直直地暴露在净汉眼前。他颤巍巍地伸手在那滚烫粗大的柱体上上下滑动，来回几次，慢慢低下头，伸出舌头在前段轻轻舔弄一下。胜澈被他这动作刺激得一激灵，立马低头看见净汉跪在自己腿间，即将进行的下一个动作。

净汉张开小嘴刚准备将那粗大的顶端含进去，下巴处传来一阵压迫，自己被迫抬起头，与胜澈交换一个湿漉漉的吻。

“你想干什么！”胜澈语气不善，他不是不想，他是心疼。

“我……我……只是……”

“净汉……你知道的，我舍不得……”于是一边亲吻着，一边伸手将他后穴的按摩棒抽出来扔到远处，双手穿过净汉腋下，将整个人抱紧怀来。双手扶着他双腿分开在自己腰腹两侧，微微沉下腰，又抬起净汉的臀部，让自己滚烫发硬的下身重重地捣进那个小口。

“唔……”一下子整根没入，饶是已经被按摩棒刺激到松软的小穴也有些承受不住。他抱着胜澈，任由胜澈在他白皙的皮肤上一路啃咬留下新的痕迹：“别……别了……明天还要考试……”

“明天要考试，今天还来撩拨我？”

“嗯……啊啊……啊……这不是……祝贺……啊啊啊……慢点慢点！轻……轻点……叔叔慢点……”

“艹！”胜澈最听不得净汉在床上这样叫他，这种感觉，真他妈操蛋：“说过多少次，不许这样喊！”

“可……可是你……明明就……喜欢……啊啊……叔叔轻点……每次你……都……很兴奋！口是心非……”

嘴硬换来的就是崔胜澈更加狂风暴雨似的撞击和疼爱。他将自己重重地送进去，净汉里头温热酥软的内壁包裹着自己，舒服死了。他保持着这个姿势不再动，不顾净汉难过地扭曲和抗议，伸手拿过被他丢弃在一边的一开始用来捆缚净汉双手双脚的工具，拉过净汉双手穿过他自己大腿内侧，又将双手捆绑在一起。抱着人换了个姿势，将他后背完全放平在沙发上。

这便成了净汉双腿大张躺在沙发上的姿态，又因为双手被捆在腿下，怎么看都像是他自己掰开双腿求艹。

“嘤嘤嘤……别……不要了……这个太……”

“把你刚刚说的话再说一遍？”配合着语调，胜澈慢慢地抽出，不等完全抽离，又重重地顶进去。

“啊啊啊……我错了……我错了胜澈……呜呜呜……我真的错了……给我解开……解开……”

“不好好惩罚，你不会长记性！”

“不不不！啊啊啊啊啊啊……”胜澈又是一阵大力地顶弄，搞得他完全失了语言能力，只能在间歇中不服输地顶嘴：“可是你……明明就喜欢我这么叫……叔叔……”

“尹净汉！”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊……慢！慢点啊！别……别那么深……会……会捅穿的！我……我不叫了……不叫了……胜澈胜澈……呜呜呜呜……我错了……啊啊啊……胜澈……好哥哥……求你了真的……不行了……啊啊啊……”

胜澈准确地让自己每一下都擦过他体内凸起的敏感点，看着他仰着头张着嘴喘着粗气被自己操弄成这个模样。

“啊啊……胜澈我……我要……你慢点……这里是休息室……沙发……”这休息室明天还要给别的明星用，若是在沙发上留下什么痕迹，那可就大事不好了。

“放心！想射就射吧！”胜澈一边说着一边脱下自己的西装外套，从前面给净汉盖上。

“啊啊啊你！你竟然！啊……”

拒绝的话还没说出口已经被胜澈按着摩擦着敏感点射了出来，浊液果然都沾在了那件净汉经信准备的高定西装上。还没等他回过神，只觉得自己体内一阵湿漉漉的，知是胜澈也射了。

两人抱着休息了一会儿，胜澈才将他手上的绳子解开，放下他双腿，帮他揉着手腕处的红痕。因为腿的位置的改变，胜澈射在里面的液体开始慢慢顺着肠道往下。净汉一惊，赶忙保持了姿势不敢再动。

“你……要不要……”

胜澈一挑眉，拿着那件已经脏了的西装垫在他屁股下：“起来吧。”

“你！”净汉真是又气又羞：“回去这衣服，你自己洗！不可以给阿姨帮你洗！”

“谁说我要洗了！”胜澈抱着人在脸上偷了个香：“这衣服就这样留着，这可是我这么多，得到的最好最有意义的礼物！”

“……”谁能告诉他，这个崔胜澈是假的吧！怎么这么不要脸！！！

END


End file.
